Talk:Treantaur/@comment-26030626-20150622052545
I thought this hero was useless at first, then actually thought about it. I realized he was even more useless than I thought. Even in defending modes I feel like the shield is barely worth it. Unless he procs at the beginning of a wave, his shield isn't that useful because waves die pretty quickly in my experience up to Q. If it doesn't then you will be overrun anyway. It would be most useful against a boss since that fight can come after the wave is dead and take a while longer. But say you want to use him anyway, who would you replace him for? You need druid, pd,santa, vlad it seems. A debuffer seems to be needed so people use molt. And a cupid as another buffer. Treantaur is a healer class so I'm guessing his dps sucks, but he doesn't heal either. Cupid isn't a heal but helps your dps clear waves faster. Either way you lose dps and possibly debuffer too, and I doubt his shield is good enough to compensate for that. His revive talent seems useless too. Storm Mesa 4 is easy, plus you have 2-3 other PDs if one dies. Who dies during raids? Even if you do die, he doesn't actually save them. They are still dead after that raid and you can't use them unless you gem them, which you were going to do anyway unless you were only running one raid or it was your last one, in which case it wouldn't matter if your hero died anyway. Here be demon isn't hard if there is a pixie and an aries. In that, either none of my heroes die, or they all die from stun or dmg reflect, and treantaur can't revive people if he is dead too. Doubt he'd be useful in arena because heroes don't die one at a time. Your whole team gets taken out at roughly the same time so if two many are down there is a good chance you are done for even if they do get revived. Battle altar fights in lost realm maybe but those aren't hard. Hero expeditions though... Finally all those duplicate heroes will come in handy!!!!!! Put in your alt team, let them all die, then main team with treantaur. Boom! Two cupids, two pds, two vlads Santa's whatever!! It's your own mini hero trials haha. But if you have good duplicates then there is a good chance hero expeditions are a joke for you anyways so still pretty useless. Unless by next stage they literally meant only the next stage (so if they die in L1 and get revived, they can't be used in L2, but can be used again in L3), then he'd be pretty useful actually. He would be really useful for boss fights for people that aren't already soloing or at least going 3 minutes. But if they implement something that's like a mix of a boss battle(long fight and if heroes die in boss fight they can be used again immediately afterwards) and hero expeditions (so you can send in multiple copies of same heroes) this guy would be super useful!